


White Flowers Meeting Snow

by dorianshualian



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Lovers To Enemies, M/M, dark au, xie lian calamidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianshualian/pseuds/dorianshualian
Summary: Xie Lian es un fantasma y odia a Hua Cheng pero antes de eso eran novios ¡!¡!¡!¡
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Kudos: 8





	White Flowers Meeting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> versión en español x)

Xie Lian caminó tranquilamente por una calle repleta de personas, las voces de los ciudadanos en aquella bulliciosa zona de la ciudad eran capaces de llegar a los cielos. Unas damas de elegante apariencia charlaban muy juntas como si estuvieran revelando el secreto de la inmortalidad, abanicos en mano y ojos viciosos capaces de desentreñar cualquier secreto interesante. Un joven con un pañuelo en su cabeza no paraba de abrir su boca anunciando las verduras y frutas más frescas de la cuadra, un niño intentaba robarle una brillante manzana silenciosamente.  
Uno podría decir que el cultivador vestido de blanco era como cualquier otro, espada en su espalda y un aura capaz de impresionar a cualquiera. Aunque esto ultimo tenia otro nombre para los espectadores en ese momento. Unos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de todo mundo observando al cultivador. No era como si la gente tuviera un miedo completo y paralizante, no habian vislumbrado al joven jamás en sus vidas pero una repentina opresión en el pecho fue la reacción de aquellos quienes lo observaban.

Xie Lian estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda clase de miradas, ya sean agradables o no, su rostro no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Su rostro sin expresión alguna asustó al niño ladrón que, sin darse cuenta, dejó caer la manzana recien mordida.  
Xie Lian deseó huir de allí lo antes posible, no fue su deseo merodear en el mundo mortal.  
En el momento cuando estaba recordando su misión en ese lugar, unas voces claras y ruidosas llegaron a sus oídos mientras continuaba su paso por la calle. Algunas personas le abrían paso como si fuera el emperador o tal vez un dios caído del cielo.

"¿No has oido de la Calamidad vestida de Blanco? Es un monstruo que atormenta a todo mundo, humano o demonio, ha atormentado a cientos y matado a miles" Un muchacho dijo atemorizado hacia las personas a su alrededor.  
"Pero esta persona, la Calamidad vestida de Blanco, ¿quién es?".  
"Nadie lo sabe, muchos sospechan que era un demonio buscando venganza por su amante, otros que seguia los pasos de otro demonio desequilibrado. Usa una mascara sonriente y llorando, jamás se la quita". 

Xie Lian habia detenido su paso en la distancia, escuchando debido a sus refinados sentidos. Con ojos oscuros que chispeaban con cierta diversión, se preguntó que tan atemorizados estarian aquellos jovenes cuando se dieran cuenta que el mismo supremo los estaba escuchando.  
La vida en el reino mortal y fantasma eran demasiado intensa para alguien como Xie Lian, quien prefería la serenidad de los cielos y los pocos visitantes en su palacio. Las unicas veces que Xie Lian había descendido fue para visitar campos repletos de flores o realizar alguna tarea o favor pedido por el Emperador.

Su relación con Jun Wu luego de la caída de Xian Le era más cercana que ninguna otra. Desde que descubrió la identidad de Bai WuXiang y todo lo que Xie Lian alguna vez atesoró fue destruido; su reino, familia y amigos, un enorme abismo repleto de fuego lo estaba esperando para sumergirse y Bai WuXiang estaba al final de éste esperando para enseñarle y disciplinarlo. Ambos principes quienes habían sido duramente castigados por la gente común y la vida misma, eran maestro y discipulo. Dos gotas de agua. Juntos eran como cualquier bestia multiplicada y capaces de traer grandes perdidas a los tres reinos, Xie Lian se camufló en el reino celestial al igual que Jun Wu.  
Palabras y cuentos sobre la Calamidad vestida de Blanco no eran ninguna sorpresa para Xie Lian, en diversas oportunidades habia sido capaz de leer historias y escuchar conversaciones como aquella. Por supuesto, ninguna historia era cercana a la realidad pero la reputación y acciones del supremo eran aterradores y todo mundo temblaba del terror cuando era mencionado. Xie Lian le restó importancia y continuó su camino.

En medio de la calle se comunicó con el emperador a traves de la matriz de comunicación.

"¿Su Majestad?"

El rostro de Xie Lian observaba aquellas calles sumamente extrañado.

"Xian Le, ¿algún problema con tu misión? ¿te encontraste con algo?" El tono de voz de Jun Wu implicaba como si Xie Lian fuera a encontrarse con algo inesperado pero decidió ignorarlo de momento. 

"Solo informaba al maestro que me encuentro en la localización indicada pero no hay señales de alguna energia en este lugar" Normalmente, si alguna persona ya sea demonio o cultivador, Xie Lian podria percibir la presencia de cualquiera con los ojos cerrados. Esperando por una respuesta o mejores indicaciones, Xie Lian se dirigió a una tienda de té con pocas personas y tomó asiento en una mesa alejado de la multitud. 

"Entonces sugiero que esperes, podria llegar en cualquier momento".

Xie Lian frunció levemente el entrecejo ante la respuesta de Jun Wu. Desde que habia contactado a Xie Lian en ningun momento le dio más detalles sobre el pequeño labor que requeria encontrarse con una persona desconocida.  
Xie Lian suspiró y estuvo a punto de responder cuando sintió claramente como la otra persona se habia desconectado de la matriz.

... ¿Acababa de irse?

Sin una despedida o disculpa Jun Wu no volvió a hablar y Xie Lian asumió que debia arreglar ese asunto por su cuenta. Para un demonio como él, no era dificil ni mucho menos un gran problema. Las dos soluciones que se presentaron en su mente era, esperaba en aquella tienda a no-sabia-quien para no levantar sospechas o su favorita, iba en busca de la persona hasta acorralarlo bajo su espada. La intimidación era un buen método para hacer hablar a cualquiera.

El sol estaba desapareciendo y algunas luces de calle habian sido encendidas para recibir la llegada de la noche oscura y siniestra. Para algunos ciudadanos era demasiado extraño que el cultivador misterioso siguiera en el lugar paseando de aquí y por allá. Xie Lian recibió más miradas de curiosidad y desconfianza cuando juntó sus dedos para silbar.  
Una sombra negra voló desde la lejania como si estuviera listo en cualquier momento para ser llamado y aterrizó en la mano extendida de Xie Lian. Era un cuervo con unas alas brillantes y ojos hipnotizantes.  
El cuervo echó una mirada a las personas curiosas y dejó salir un ruido extraño y tenebroso.  
Xie Lian preguntó:  
"¿Dónde está?" Su voz era fría pero cuando conversaba con ese cuervo parecia que hablaba intimamente con alguien cercano.

Con pasos apresurados Xie Lian encontró su destino y luego de muchas vueltas por la ciudad, encontró una casa en ruinas. La estructura estaba a punto de desmoronarse, en el pasado habia sido una vivienda alta y bien cuidada pero en ese momento era baja y emanaba una energía de abandono.  
Excepto por la persona escondida dentro. 

Xie Lian no sabia que esperar dentro de la casa en ruinas, desconocia las intenciones de Jun Wu enviandolo a un lugar así y con poca información. A pesar de sus quejas internas no era la primera vez que Jun Wu lo sometia a una de sus pruebas, ya sean buenas o malas lecciones todas terminaban con Xie Lian tragando tierra del suelo y asi fue las primeras veces de sus años juntos. 

Una patada derribó las puertas y una figura vestida de blanco emergió en el interior de la vivienda sin apuros. Su caminar era seguro y lento, como una bestia en busca de su presa. El cuervo negro volaba en circulos encima de su cabeza agregandole una imagen aún más escalofriante.

"Puedo oir tu respiración" La figura de blanco con una mascara sonriendo y llorando habló con un tono tranquilo.

La persona en la oscuridad suspiró aceptando la derrota. Nadie podia esconderse por 800 años seguidos sin ser encontrado.

Xie Lian estaba dispuesto a jugar con su víctima cuando repentinamente la persona avanzó hacia delante y se mantuvo de pie a unos metros de Xie Lian.

Aunque no podia ver su expresión, el rostro de Xie Lian era uno de sorpresa y miedo. Confusión y enojo.

"¿Mei NianQing?"

Como si no fuera suficiente, un hombre vestido de rojo balanceaba unas cadenas en sus botas al caminar. 

Hua Cheng enseñó una expresión complicada y Xie Lian encontró su mirada.

Apretando su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada, el deseo de matar, gritar, huir y llorar se desbordaron en su ser haciendo temblar sus labios.  
\---

"Su Alteza, no me importa si quiere matarme mil veces. Mil veces voy a aceptarlo" A pesar de esas palabras, una lagrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Hua Cheng imaginandose un mundo donde el amor de su vida lo encontraría una y otra vez para intentar asesinarlo. 

Xie Lian no encontraba esa sensación de estar presente, estaba perdido en su agonia y su cabeza no dejaba de doler. Cuando alzó la vista, una espada estaba enterrada en el pecho de Hua Cheng y la mano de Xie Lian era quien habia apuñalado al demonio.  
La mano temblaba y los sollozos pertenecian no solo a Xie Lian, pero ya no podia escuchar. No escuchaba a nadie, solo aquella voz en su mente.  
Esa voz escapó de sus labios:

"Te odio, te aborrezco. Eres una desgracia para todo mundo. Te odio como jamás he odiado a alguien. Desearia que no existieras" Hua Cheng no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa por esas palabras tan hirientes. Una ola de tristeza, entendimiento y soledad cruzaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo. 

"Entien--".

"No mereces vivir".


End file.
